MLP:EG The Rainbow Dash Parable
by Mechassassin
Summary: Similar to the Stanley Parable. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it.


Hello and welcome.

This is a story about a teenage girl named Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash is currently 16 years old and she studies at Canterlot ,she wakes up,goes to school to study and goes back is what Rainbow Dash does on each day on each month on each year of her Rainbow Dash was happy.

But something very strange happened.

Her friends called her to go to Sweet Apple Acres for a Dash saw the message and decided to go Rainbow Dash packed her her-"Hey,who's that? Is there someone in my house? MOM!" Hey, shut up. I'm the narrator. "Yeah,I don't remember bringing a 'narrator' in the house. MOM!"

*Sigh* Anyways, As I was saying, Rainbow Dash was done packing her stuff and she headed off to Sweet Apple Acres. But strangely, when she arrived there, her 6 friends were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she saw a hair clip on the ground which was most likely Rarity's. She picks up the clip and decides to investigate what-" Nope." Wait,what? Your not gonna find out what happened to your friends? " I just got a text message that we will be meeting at Pinkie's house. Case closed." God damn it….anyways, Rainbow Dash-" Dude, can you stop talking? It's annoying! I don't need a so called narrator to control my life! " But I'm here to make your life happier. In fact, your life can be more awesome if you just listen to me. " My life is ALREADY awesome! Just shut up already! " I believe that the one who should shut up is you because everyone on the street is looking at you and thinking your just a retarded woman talking to yourself-" Shut up." she said as her face turned red. *Face slap* Soon, she arrived at Pinkie Pie's house. Pinkie Pie greeted her with a big smile." Good morning Dashie! Twilight,AJ,Fluttershy,Rarity,Sunset and me are waiting for you! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A PARTY! WOO! " " Hey Pinkie." As Dash and Pinkie went upstairs, Dash was so-" Look so called narrator, I don't know who you are and where you live but SHUT UP. Stupid dumb narrator." _How dare you. You called me stupid. Your gonna get it now. Just wait._ " Heh,made him rage quit." " Okie dokie Dashie,this is the place! " *Opens door* " Hey Rainbow! " " Hey Rainbow Dash!" " Hi Rainbow." " Hello Rainbow my dear!" " What's up Rainbow?" " Hey guys! I'm here!*Finally,he's gone! I can live in peace!" " Since everybody is here,let's START! WOOOOOOO!" *15 minutes later* Okay Rainbow Dash,I'm back. *He's back? Well,if I just ignore him,maybe he'll go away again.* Oh,so your ignoring me now? Well,let's see how you ignore this. _Rainbow Dash is walking. Rainbow Dash is stupid and dumb.*Grrr..* Rainbow Dash is slow as a turtle. Rainbow Dash is fat. Rainbow Dash saw Applejack and wanted to kiss her-"_ SHUT UP!" "Rainbow,what happened?" "THERE'S A NARRATOR CALLING ME A LESBIAN AND CONSTANTLY ANNOYING ME!"…"Uh,sugarcube,have you been drinking too much energy drinks lately?" "What? Can't you hear him?" "Uhh…look Dashie,your sick aren't you?" "What? No I'm not!" "Look Rainbow Dash,maybe you should go see a doctor,there's no voice here." "Rarity's right,if you are sick,then maybe you should go home." "Dude,I'm not sick! There is a voice!" "Look Dashie,go see a doctor and go 're worried about you." "FINE! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS LIKE YOU SIX! I'M LEAVING!" *Slams door* So Rainbow Dash,how does it feel to not listen to me? Does it feel bad? Well,I'm going to constantly annoy you FOREVER. MUHAHAHAHAHAH…"Dan,it's time for school! Stop playing with your computer!" Mom,just give me 5 more minutes! I'm almost done! "Wait,you have a mom?…BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." STOP THAT LAUGHTER RIGHT NOW! "Dan,I said go to school now! If you don't go right now, no computer for a month!" OH COME ON! I'LL BE RIGHT I COME BACK,IT WILL BE HELL FOR YOU-"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA" STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! FINE! SUIT YOURSELF! I'M NEVER CARING YOU AGAIN. I'LL WON'T EVEN CARE YOUR LIFE A BIT! YOU'LL REGRET IT!

"Hahahahahaha….oh that was that he's gone,I guess I'll go say sorry to my friends right now!" And now,Rainbow Dash was truly happy.

The end.


End file.
